


[有尔]隐藏摄像机

by matcha726



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21578200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matcha726/pseuds/matcha726
Summary: 以前竟然写过这么多有尔玻璃渣()
Relationships: Kim Yugyeom/Jackson Wang
Kudos: 2





	[有尔]隐藏摄像机

金有谦进门就注意到了藏在百叶窗后面的摄像头，他环视了一圈，盆栽后方一台，角落里那堆杂物之间还有一台， 联想到电梯里几个眼熟但不知是谁的面孔，他一下就明白了。电视台的工作人员。隐藏摄像机。  
练习室里只有王嘉尔一个人面对镜子坐在地板上，压低的帽檐挡住了表情。金有谦默默地在沙发上坐下等他开口，但是王嘉尔却一直没动。  
切，好入戏。  
“哥？Jackson哥？”金有谦关切的叫了一声。  
王嘉尔回过头，一脸心情低落。  
“发生什么事了？”  
你们想怎么玩我？  
王嘉尔沉默的摇摇头，但最后还是站起身挪过来，在金有谦身边歪歪扭扭的坐下了。  
“我...”王嘉尔欲言又止。  
“怎么了？”  
“那个...其实我恋爱了。”  
相比起瞪大眼睛倒抽一口凉气的惊讶，金有谦选择露出一个微微震惊的表情。  
“哥...哥你怎么——”  
“现在公司发现了，staff都要我分手，可是我真的很爱她！有谦啊，这件事我只告诉了你一个人，你说我该怎么办？”王嘉尔抓住他的手臂把话一股脑倒了出来，流利的像背过百八十遍。  
金有谦呆呆的看着他，眼圈却渐渐红了，这下轮到王嘉尔有点慌神了，也顾不上摄像机和在录的节目，“怎么了怎么了？”他的手搭上金有谦的肩膀。  
“没什么，哥不知道也可以的。”他低下头沉默的抠起手指甲。  
“呀，看着我。”王嘉尔双手捧起金有谦的脸，和他视线相对：“告诉我，怎么回事。”  
金有谦看着这双好看的大眼睛，里面盛满了真实的关切，他深吸一口气，缓缓开口说：“Jackson哥，我喜欢你，不知道吗？”  
如果可以，金有谦希望摄像机的角度可以拍到王嘉尔的正脸，那是一副精准表现了什么叫我整个人都彻底懵逼了的表情。王嘉尔慌忙把手放下，说话都开始结巴：“你...我...可是....”  
"哥一定是不知道的吧...我本来想，只要能一直这样下去也好，我一辈子都不会把这句话说出来。可是今天..."金有谦一脸悲伤的看着对方，"为什么哥偏偏要和我说这个..."  
"我......"  
“那哥对我是什么感觉？”金有谦不依不饶的追问。“哥...有没有那么一点点喜欢我...？"  
王嘉尔慌张的躲开他的视线，低头手足无措的像是在徒劳的寻找什么并不存在的东西。  
所以金有谦知道，是时候收场了。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，”他爆发出一阵狂笑，倒在沙发上：“哥完全被骗了吧？”  
“嗯？”眼前的人还没反应过来。  
“我...我一进门就知道是隐藏摄像机了。哥刚才...刚才是不是被吓死了？”金有谦断断续续的说，他笑的肚子都痛了，但是停不下来。  
王嘉尔这才反应过来，一下飞扑到忙内身上挥拳头打他：“呀，金有谦！想死吗？！”  
金有谦一边大笑着一边求饶，工作人员纷纷走出来对着他比起大拇指。“好样的！”他们说，这一集一定很精彩，”金有谦的反向隐藏摄像机，成功！“  
拍摄一直没有停，摄影师端着摄像机靠近了，他直直看着镜头，笑到流泪。  
影帝呀，金有谦。

-FIN-


End file.
